Photos Capture All
by happy-face-squishies
Summary: Feliciano, a young aspiring artist, goes into the woods at night during a full moon to get the perfect picture. During his walk through the woods, he encounters something truly frightful...Rated M for implied gore and perhaps other things that may happen. Collab between my girlfriend and I.


**Chapter one:**

The moonlight was pathetically dim. Feliciano dwelled over this as he roamed through the thick forest. He ambled through branches, sighing softly. He did feel truly idiotic doing this.

He had lost sense of time in the forest. Not that time mattered too much; no, what mattered was getting the perfect photograph. He needed to find it, for his paintings. If there was any chance of him becoming the greatest artist of the twenty-first century, then it was compulsory to have inspiration.

The forest, the Italian thought, may be a tad extreme. Especially with his light heart and somewhat timid nature…

_SNAP!_

"AHH!" Feliciano yelped, shaking. "I'm a tree, leave me alone!" He screamed, wide eyes looking around in fear. He had stepped on a twig. Feliciano breathed in, smiling. "Silly twig. You scared me really bad!" He laughed, before carrying on his walk.

_THUMP! _a noise was made, sounding as though a particularly large animal, such as a buck, had just been tackled down.

Feliciano jumped up, gasping. That wasn't him. Were some animals fighting? The Italian felt his feet pick up pace dramatically. Getting away from this place was now much more important.

"I'm going to die… Ah, something is in the forest… Big scary thingie!" He chanted, running now.

A grotesque ripping noise was heard, followed by disgusting gulping noises, and the sound of bone being gnawed on.

Feliciano gasped, looking around. "C-ciao…" He yelled, fingers trembling. The Italian turned on the camera that had been bashing against his body during the run. The light came up and Feli allowed a shuddering breath to escape. He was certain that if he was to listen to himself, his heartbeat would sound like an orchestra in full-force. He could taste bile in his mouth, and despite the bitter, chilling cold, sweat was collecting at his brow.

The light occurring from the camera went off, and Feli let out a small, choked scream. Of course; he had to have it on flash for the camera to work. The Italian let out another breath, annoyance and impatience mixing in with the colossal amount of fear flowing through the young man.

A faint shape was seen in the distance as the flash went off. _Dio mio, what was that? _Feli thought, for the shape was wolf-like, but it was much too big to be a wolf. It seemed to be standing on its hind legs, as well. Whatever it was didn't seem to notice the Italian, it seemed much too focused on eating...Did Feliciano dare to get closer?

_Maybe just a little… _The Italian could feel his natural curiosity taking over. He set his camera for flash again, tiptoeing closer. He held his breath, counting down in his mind.

He would be fine. His heart beat was only going fast because of it was night time. it was just an animal…

_FLASH_

Feli looked in amazement. What… what was it? What was he looking at. Feli recoiled slightly in astonishment and horror.

The _thing _looked up for a moment, staring _directly at Feliciano_. It wondered what Feli wanted, and cautiously stepped a bit closer, sniffing at him a bit. _Is this a hunter…? Nein, he would have shot me already...What is his purpose here?_ It thought, lowering its tail and ears slightly, showing a bit of nervousness.

Feli screamed. "No! Stay away! Ahhh, please! I'm just… I'm a tree! A magical tree fairy! Please don't hurt me, scary monster thingy!" He pleaded. Fear held him onto the spot, and tried not to cry. He was certain monsters could smell fear.

_Don't cry… Don't cry… Monsters can't see Feli if Feli stays still… _The Italian repeated in his mind, trying not to move a muscle.

_Oh, he means no harm. _It thought. It cleared its throat, as though it wanted to say something, but decided against it. It calmly sat down in front of Feliciano, staring at him with his head tilted curiously.

Feli stared at the thing. It looked kind of like a doggie, he decided, before hesitantly putting his hand out towards the thing. "Umm… I-I… I'm sorry I lied… I'm the tomato box fairy, not a tree fairy…" He whispered, making up a new alias for himself. "Please don't hurt me… I need to make pasta for my brother, the pasta box fairy…" The Italian took a step forward. "So… umm… Please don't eat me?"

He looked at Feli quizzically, and stood up, standing a bit closer to the Italian. He cleared his throat again, and pointed to himself. "Ludwig…" He said softly, though his voice still sounded animalistic, like a growl, almost. Ludwig stared at Feliciano expectantly, waiting for something. It was clear that Ludwig had decided that he trusted Feli, at least a little bit.

Feli squeaked, "Ah… W-well, Mr. Ludwig monster sir… It was nice meeting you, but.. But, I'm needed back at tomato castle…" He stuttered, taking a step back. "Umm… Please, don't kill me when I turn around…" The Italian started to walk away, shaking. "I just saw a werewolf!" He yelled, shaking his head, "Mio dio, I'm really tired…"

Ludwig quietly followed Feliciano at a distance, not wanting to scare the little Italian further. He decided to learn the young man's scent, so that he could find Feli when he himself looked...Less terrifying. Ugh. Is this what a lost puppy felt like when it followed someone who had just fed them, Ludwig wondered, getting just a little bit closer.

Feli gasped, and began to run, screaming. "Please, Mr. scary man! Don't eat me!" He sobbed sadly. The italian whipped past the branches, screaming. He didn't want the monster following him. The beast was terrifying.

Ludwig came to a full on stop. Though he didn't lose Feliciano's scent, he didn't want to scare him away completely. Ludwig stared up at the dimly lit moon, and howled softly, to alert the others in his pack of where he was.


End file.
